Lucky
by Jossy CS
Summary: ¿quien no se a enamorado de su mejor amigo?, bueno a mi si , pero como demostrarselo si solo me ve como su hermanita y mas aun si hay una novia de por medio


Suerte

A mis escasos 20 años e tenido que vivir un montón de experiencias en las cuales la mayoría fueron desagradables, la principal la perdida de mi hermano mayor Jake, cuando nos encontrábamos en el instituto de Phoenix el con 17 y yo con 15, un accidente automovilístico donde estábamos los dos me salve de milagro pero mi hermano no corrió con la misma suerte.

Esto causo tal depresión que nos tuvimos que mudar a Forks, un pequeño pueblo de donde mi papa vivió, tras ese terrorífico accidente mis padres siempre me sobreprotegieron, era raro que saliera, pero tampoco me quejaba por que yo misma no tenia los ánimos para salir, el único recuerdo que me quedo de el la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos fue mi libro favorito "Cumbres Borrascosas" , mi hermano lo había mandado a poner una pasta, especial con una pequeña pero significativa dedicatoria," Nunca te rindas", ya que el sabia que mi mayor pasión era la literatura y la música.

Pero volver a iniciar de nuevo, sacar fuerzas para enfrentarlo sola sin la compañía de mi mejor amigo y hermano era difícil en el instituto, peor lo llegaría a conseguir poco a poco conociendo a maravillosas personas como Ángela, Ben, Jessica y Mike respectivamente emparejados y también a mis peores pesadillas Tanya, Kate y Irina , las populares del colegio.

Siempre las ignoraba pero un día llegaron a pasarse de la raya, pero si no lo hacían nunca hubiera llegado a conocer al amor de mi vida... Edward.

Flashback

Conforme pasaban mis primera semanas en la escuela, me di cuenta que para todo yo no era de su agrado sobre todo para Tanya y sus amiguitas, conforme pasaba el tiempo tenia que soportar cada una de sus humillaciones, pero siempre las ignoraba por que me parecían inmaduras.

Una vez sonada la campana me dirigía junto a Ángela a comprar nuestro almuerzo, fue cuando me di cuenta que había dejado mi libro de "Cumbres Borrascosas", el único regalo de Jake así que fui corriendo con la esperanza que nadie lo allá cogido a así fue, contenta ya estaba a punto de cogerlo cundo otra mano lo hizo por mi.

Valla, valla mira a quien tenemos aquí a la ratita bibliotecaria- dijo Tanya- y con el mismo estúpido libro de siempre acaso no te cansas?

Tanya por favor devuélveme mi libro – conteniéndome las ganas de golpearla, era el único recuerdo de Jake y no lo podía negar tenia miedo a que me lo destrozaran.

Haber déjame ver- lo dijo con gesto pensativo- no, jajaja- y todas comenzaron a reír, ok eso era todo tenia que conseguirlo trate de quitarlo pero con mi escaza temperatura y los altas que eran ellas no lograba quitárselos, ya me estaba dando por vencida.

Ohhh la Bellita quiere llorar- dijo una de ellas, fue ahí que me di cuenta que estaba llorando de cólera- pobre que aremos con ella Tanya.

Pero antes de que ella contestara apareció alguien en mi defensa.

Tanya deja ese libro o te las veras conmigo- fue cuando me di cuenta que lo iban a quemar, esa voz la había escuchado antes pero no se donde.

Pero Eddy, solo le estábamos bromeando, mi amor- así que era su novio , entonces por que me defendía, fue cuando lo vi mas cerca y le arrebato el libro.

Mira Tanya odio que me digas Eddy sobretodo ¡ NO SOY TU NOVIO¡- lo grito tan feo que hasta yo me asuste- así que te largas de aquí o me olvido que eres mujer y no respondo- ahí escuche unos tacos alejarse.

Toma- me dijo entregándome un pañuelo- no valen la pena no te pongas así una chica como tu , no debería llorar- a perdón me supongo que esto es tuyo no?- entregándome también mi libro.

Gracias enserio, pensé que lo iban a destrozar este libro lo aprecio mucho gracias- le dije sonriendo y devolviéndole su pañuelo.

Mi nombre es Edward y el tuyo?

Bella- me sonrió y yo también y desde ahí comenzó nuestra amistad.

Fin Flashback

Poco a poco comencé a conocer a sus otros amigos , que terminaron siendo los míos como Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett ( ya casados ahora), conocer a Edward fue lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida , y era bien recibido por mis padres también, así poco a poco me enamore de el, pero el solo me veía como su mejor amiga, con el tiempo, después de una despedida emotiva junto a nuestros padres tomamos nuestro vuelo rumbo hacia nuestra nueva vida universitaria.

Nuestros padres como regalo habían adquirido un departamento cerca a la universidad, u era realmente sorprendente y hermoso.

Chicas este departamento es hermoso- nos dijo Edward

Lo amo – le conteste y vi que Al coincidía conmigo

Bueno chicos desempaquemos y de ahí vallamos a conocer la universidad.

Yo solo quiero ver a mi novio- dijo Al quien también estaba en la misma universidad que nosotros solo que viajo antes, para conseguir el también un departamento compartido con nuestros amigos del instituto Mike y Ben quien ingresaron también a la misma universidad.

Ok peque vamos a buscarlo- le dije con una sonrisa y dándome cuenta que Edward también la tenia mirándome.

Vamos!

Y tal como dijimos después de recoger a los chicos todos nos fuimos a conocer nuestras clases para mi felicidad compartía dos con Jasper y Edward las misma como íbamos con los mismo intereses compositor y músicos.

Mientras que Alice le toco compartir con Ángela y Jessica casi todas ya que las tres eran grandiosas bailarinas.

Y así comenzaron las clases respectivamente cada uno con grandes expectativas, habíamos acordado que a la hora del almuerzo nos íbamos a reunir todos como antes, como llegue primera con Jasper, ya que Edward se demoro, escogimos la mesa y así poco a poco llegaron todos los chicos, pero Edward aun no, una vez que logre encontrarlo con la vista le sonreí para que nos acompañara pero lo que no me fijaba era quien estaba a su lado una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios.

Chicos disculpen pero hoy no me voy a sentar con ustedes, voy a sentarme con esa chica

UHHHHH el pequeño Eddy enamorado?- bromeo Jasper

Cállate ¡1 le contesto.

Pero Alice solo me miraba a mí como poco a poco se fueron bajando mis ánimos, ya que Edward encontró otra chica como en el instituto solo me quedaba mirar sus amores y como poco a poco nos iba a abandonar.

Para todos no era noticia que estaba enamorada de el , menos para el ciego de Edward pero bueno que se iba a hacer quien se iba a fijar en una chica como yo.

Resulto que la chica se llamaba Lauren en un inicio se notaba como una chica buena y amable, peor que equivocados estábamos, ya que era perversa y mala solo s ponía en se plan de angelito delante de Edward pero el segado ni cuenta se daba.

Pero todo dio un giro los 360 grados cuando ….

Eran las m3:30 de la mañana y Edward no llegaba y no lo puedo negar estaba muy preocupada, me dirigí a la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche cuando sentí la puerta, mostrando a un Edward triste, que cuando me vio lo único que hizo es abrazarme y llorar.

Edward Dios mío, que tienes?

Lauren … Lauren.. me engaño esa me engaño..- bueno no lo puedo negar no era sorpresa para mi

Pero Dios santo Edward cálmate por favor , no soporto verte así- le comente.

Así que aproveche parta prepararle un lcalmante y ver una película mientras me contaba lo que paso.

Como te comente hoy cumplíamos 4 mese como pareja ( si paso el tiempo jeje) , así que decidí sorprenderla llevándola a su restauran favorita, estaba en su puerta con un ramo de rosas- sofriendo sin que la alegría le llegara a los ojos, como recordando el momento- y nadie abría y como escuche música adentro decidí tomar las llaves de repuesto que una vez me enseño donde estaban, para llevarle la gran sorpresa de que estaba besuqueándose con James, su supuesto compañeros de trabajos, y la muy desgraciada ni cuenta se daba de que entre así que decidí apagar las música, fue hay cuando me miro trato de darme una y mil explicaciones pero no le creía nada así que mejor necesitaba tomar un respiro y de ahí venir acá, pero Bella enserio pensé que me ama es horrible esto- me comento triste

Fue cuando dirigió su mirada a mi , y se percato de la cercanía que tenían nuestros rostros y paso, sentí sus labios sobre los míos y me sentí en el cielo, los movió de manera suave y con otro sentimiento que no describía , pero sobre todo mi primer beso era con el amor de mi vida, no odia describir la felicidad que sentía pero como todo sueño se tiene que romper la burbuja.

Eres tan hermosa, acariciándome la mejilla- perdóname por haberte hecho esto , por besarte no debí hacerlo aun queriendo a Lauren- fue cuando sentí el pequeño crac en mi corazón , solo fue un consuelo eso no significo nada para el .

No te preocupes Edward , este yo mejor me voy a mi cuarto que descanses- y corrí para poder por fin derramar esas lágrimas por sus palabras que tanto me dolieron.

Desde esa ocasión e tratado de evitar a Edward la mayoría de las veces para no tener que volver a tocar tema, y como ensayaba con Jasper para el repertorio con una nueva canción ya que la anterior no tenia sentido para mi y preferí votarla y olvidarme de una vez por todas que entre Edward y yo no iba a suceder nada mas que nuestra simple amistad.

Y llego el día tan esperado por todos el repertorio, estaba realmente nerviosa por que en realidad va a cantar por primera vez en publico, y las presentaciones de cada uno de los participantes era realmente sorprendente, hasta que llego mi turno con Jasper.

Bella lo siento pero olvide mi guitarra en el salón espera que ya regreso.

No espera ya vamos a salir, pero el desapareció

Señores presentes tengo el agrado de presentar a un dúo, en la cual considero unos grandes futuros artistas aplausos por favor- dijo el maestro Mathew

Bueno tranquila tu puedes, me decía mi misma y Salí al microfono, fue cuando los vi nuestro padres habían venido, esto no podía ir mejor pero solo que había una persona en el estrado que no tenia que hacer nada hay … Jasper.

El solamente me guio y me alzo los pulgares fue cuando comenzó la canción, a por Dios esa canción ya la tenia enterrada no puede ser verdad quien la sabia cuando escuche su voz…

Do you hear me?

I'm talking to you

Across the water across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

Fue cuando lo vi, con guitarra en mano, Edward como era posible que supiera mi canción, atando cabos Edward sabia la verdad pero por que cantarla ¿ a no ser que… no no puede ser verdad tenia que continuar con la canción

Bella: Boy I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard

Duo: Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes

Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye

I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea

To an island where we'll meet

You'll hear the music fill the air

I'll put a flower in your hair

Though the breezes through trees

Move so pretty you're all I see

As the world keeps spinning round

You hold me right here right now

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Una vez terminada la canción escuche la salva de aplausos pero yo solo tenia ojos para Edward que me sonreía, mientras que yo solo lloraba de alegría me amaba tanto como yo.

Que suerte tengo al saber que mi mejor amiga me ama tanto como yo, Bella por favor me permites- acercándome a mi, yo solo espere a sentir sus labios nuevamente sobre los míos sabiendo que este era un besos lleno de promesas e ilusiones.

BUENO MIS CHICOS Y CHICAS ACA LES TENGO UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA QUE VA A SER SOLO DE DOS CAPIS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ME INSPIRE DE LA CANCION LUCKY DE JASON MARZ CON COBBY CALLIE PERO ME GUSTA MAS COMO LA CANTAN LOS CHICOS DE GLEE SUENA MAS TIERNO EN MI OPINION JEJE ACA LES DEJO EL VIEDO ORIGINAL , LA VERSION DE GLEE Y LA TRADUCCION.

.com/watch?v=lgnNbUK615Q (glee)

.com/watch?v=acvIVA9-FMQ&ob=av3n (versión original)

.com/watch?v=MzY6VPC0EFc (traducción)

ME ALEGRARIAN BASTANTE REGALANDOME UN REVIEW PARA SABER QUE TAL ME QUEDO Y EL OTOR CAPI VA A SER VERSION EDWARD ^^

BESOS

JOSSY


End file.
